This is Halloween
by AnnaIldefonso
Summary: Uma pequena história que me veio a mente com a época do Halloween. O título é derivado da música "This is Halloween", que foi um das inspirações para escrever esta bodega xD  Escrito em português de Portugal  D


Doze personagens entram na já familiar sala branca sem fim nem início onde tiveram o prazer de chantagear e insultar a autora em _Documento do WordPad__._A diferença é que desta vez todos sabiam o que iam lá fazer, estando vestidos a rigor para a ocasião. E também não haviam letras penduradas no meio de nenhures. Em vez disso, a sala estava decorada com abóboras, doces, teias de aranha falsas, velas, fitas de tons sombrios, enfim, tudo o que lembrasse o obscuro e a data em questão.

Noite de Halloween. E as personagens de _Akte _vão-no comemorar com uma festa de Halloween.

E como é que esta ideia surgiu? Incrivelmente, da mente da autora preguiçosa. Incrível, pois quem diria que a autora teria alguma ideia decente no meio daquela rocha à qual chama cérebro. Teriam uma festa de Halloween, todos mascarados. E já estavam todos no local, todos excepto a autora – que, para não variar, estava atrasada.

Anna e Annie tinham uma longa manta preta que se arrastava no chão, cada uma com uma abóbora na cabeça, sendo que cada abóbora tinha dois olhos e uma boca em ziguezague, exactamente iguais, resultando que a única parte visível nas gémeas eram os olhos, tornando-as portanto, indistinguíveis. E sabia-se que eram elas somente pelo facto do Fried – vestido de Zombie – estar a refilar alguma coisa com elas – provavelmente fizeram-lhe alguma antes; Raph estava mascarado de Frankenstein, a tentar que os parafusos ficassem no sítio, enquanto Sophia mascarava-se de uma pequena bruxinha, com uma varinha e o chapéu de bruxa, com o qual estava entretida a brincar; O desgraçado do Leo, mascarado de Zorro, estava a ser brutalmente _glompado _por uma múmia – não é muito difícil descobrir que é Litah; Haru tinha um fato de esqueleto vestido, e incrivelmente – e este incrivelmente dito com _bastante _ironia – estava a petiscar qualquer coisa; David por sua vez mascarava-se de Conde Drácula, sendo que levava um livro debaixo do braço, caso se aborrecesse – o que era provável acontecer; Mitchel, como já é sua imagem de marca, vestia somente uns boxers – mesmo numa festa em que é suposto mascarar-se Mitchel leva somente os boxers postos? Não exactamente – mas também tinha umas orelhas de gato e uma cauda postas; Birne simplesmente recusou-se a 'Entrar nesta palhaçada' vestindo um fato, mas o facto é que foi à festa, embora com a típica cara de abutre; O Lemi…bem, esse não precisou de se mascarar, o seu fato habitual já parece um autêntico fato de Halloween.

Enquanto esperam pela chegada da autora preguiçosa, os personagens entretêm-se da maneira que podem, uns vão dialogando, _outro _atraca-se à comida, _outra _fica com cara de abutre a olhar, outros refilam, e ainda há aqueles que chateiam os outros. E existe _um _que fica a observar tudo no seu cantinho – com a sua máquina de filmar a postos para o que vá acontecer.

"Raphie~!" Uma voz entoa momentos antes do Frankenstein – que estava a tentar colocar os parafusos fixos – ser brutalmente_ glompado _"Ei ei ei Raphie…" Litah sorriu. "Sabes, esse fato fica-te mesmo bem!"

Raph suspirou. A Litah ser simpática assim para ele trazia água no bico…Portanto Raph decidiu ficar calado à espera da continuação, antes de dizer o que quer que seja. E além do mais, Raph estava mais ocupado a tentar fixar os parafusos.

"É que sabes…evidencia como te faltam parafusos na cabeça!" Litah larga Raph e fica a espera da sua reacção, a uma distância segura.

Raph podia passar-se. Mas não o fez. Ele sabia que Litah ia fazer um comentário do género, portanto já tinha a resposta na ponta da língua "O mesmo posso dizer de ti…estares de múmia só evidencia que te retiraram o cérebro."

Raph sorriu de satisfação – satisfação que virou dor assim que Litah o chuta nas canelas, ido ter em seguida com Leo.

"Lyiiiiou~!" Litah _glompou_ Leo, com cara de amuada

"Wha-ah!" Leo quase que entornava o ponche que se servira momentos atrás, caso já não tivesse reflexos de equilíbrio, reflexos esses derivados a Litah não se importar o que Leo está a fazer – ou vai fazer – antes de o _glompar _para que motivo for. "O que foi agora Litah…"

Litah aponta para Raph e faz boca de peixe "O Raphie é mau!" Litah abana o braço de Leo, que quase que entorna o ponche pela segunda vez consecutiva.

"Bem…" Leo pousa o copo na mesa, já que não o consegue beber "Quem é que te manda meter com ele?"

"Mas não consigo evitar! Os homens são tão idiotas que têm reacções estúpidas que é divertido fazer isto!" Litah reclamou, achando-se com todo o direito e razão do mundo.

"Ouve lá, eu sou homem…" Leo murmurou.

"És idiota na mesma." Litah respondeu e abraçou Leo "Mas és um idiota querido!"

Leo suspirou e fez um _facepalm_ "_Por favor, alguém que me dê algum descanso…"_

"Hun?" Litah olha para a mesa e vê o copo de ponche cheio "Olha, alguém se esqueceu de beber isto!" Litah pega no copo e começa a bebe-lo "Bem, não vamos desperdiçar!"

"Eh-hei! Isso era meu!" Leo refilou quando acordou para a realidade, mas foi tarde de mais, o copo já estava vazio. "Esquece…eu volto a servir-me…_que remédio também…_"

Na outra ponta da mesa, atracara-se um esqueleto à comida. Sem ele reparar, pelas sombras, o Conde Drácula aproxima-se e…dá-lhe com a lombada do livro na cabeça.

"Deixa um pouco de comida para os outros, está bem?" David volta a meter o livro debaixo do braço "Irra, deixa de ser comilão…"

Haru larga a comida por instantes por dois motivos: um, porque David, para não variar, tinha de o ir chatear; o outro motivo era porque o impacto da lombada do livro doía que se fartava.

"Sabes…" Haru vira-se para David e aponta para o fato de esqueleto que vestira "Olha para mim! Estou feito em ossos! Tenho de comer! O que acontece se morrer por falta de nutrientes?E…" Quando Haru dá por si, já David estava a deambular pela sala a ler o seu livrinho "Oras…Fui totalmente ignorado…" Haru volta-se de novo para a mesa "Que se dane, tenho fome…Toca a dar ao dente!"

Voltando a atenção para as gémeas, estas estavam a fazer o seu jogo do "Quem é quem", que consistia em as cabeças de abóbora com um longo manto a cobri-las – em que só se via os olhos de cada uma – andassem de um lado para o outro, rodopiassem entre si e outros movimentos que baralhasse o público – neste caso Sophia – de quem era quem.

"Então, quem é quem?"

Sophia olha para as duas gémeas, indecisa "Hã…Tu és a Annie…e tu és a Anna!"

"Errado!" As duas gémeas disseram em uníssono.

"Ela não está errada." Fried aproxima-se de Sophia "Está certo." Fried aponta para uma e depois para outra "Annie e Anna."

"Hã…Não, não está. Estão ambos errados!"

"Oh, a sério?" Fried aproxima-se de uma das gémeas e mete as mãos na abóbora, como se a fosse puxar "Então é melhor tirarmos isso a limpo, não achas…" Fried começa a puxar a abóbora "…Annie?" Assim que Fried puxa a abóbora, e, pelo cabelo curto e duas longas e finas tranças, revela de facto que é Annie.

"Fried!" Annie pega na abóbora e volta a coloca-la no sítio "Tinhas de estragar o jogo!"

"Podiam enganar a Sophia mas a mim não me enganam vocês…" Fried aponta para Annie e para Anna "Consigo distinguir-vos sem olhar para as vossas caras, basta-me ver as vossas atitudes. Já vos conheço há muito tempo…infelizmente."

"Ei! Esse infelizmente veio a propósito de quê?" Anna refilou "Até parece que era grande sacrifício estar connosco!"

Fried fica com cara de quem comeu algo azedo "Nem vou comentar isso…"

A Sophia, que entretanto perdera o interesse no jogo, foi acompanhar Haru no ataque à comida – embora em muito menor quantidade.

Os membros da Fledermaus…bem…Birne estava sentada num _puffe_ a olhar para todos com a sua cara de abutre e extremamente aborrecida.

"Birne!" Mitchel abana a mão em frente a Birne, visto que ela parecia não o ter ouvido "Birne~nyan~…"

"O que foi…"

"Nyan~nyan~Porque não te vais divertir um pouco na festa ~nyan~…"

"Não me apetece."

"Nyan~nyan~ Porque não? É noite de Halloween…nyan~…"

"E depois…" O tom de Birne já estava a ficar mais ameaçador.

"Então hoje podes mostrar o diabo que és ~nyan~!" Mitch faz o seu sorriso pateta.

_CRASH_

Birne levantou-se e espetou o seu lindo punho no nariz de Mitchel.

"O-Ouch!" Mitch levou a mão ao nariz "Birne, para que foi isso…Isso doeu!"

"Eu sei…" Birne sorriu maliciosamente "Foi o diabo que há em mim que se soltou…"

"Woooow…." Mitchel fica espantando a olhar para Birne "A Birne sorriu… Ou seja, estás a divertir-te!"

"Tsk" Foi a única coisa que Birne respondeu.

O tempo passou e a meia-noite aproximava-se. E sem sinal da autora. Será que ela se esqueceu? As personagens iam chamar por ela quando, as 23:59, a autora atravessa uma porta e pega num microfone, indo para cima de um pequeno palco – já nem se liga ao facto de aparecerem do nada.

A autora inspira e assim que soa a meia-noite…

"FELIZ HALLOWEEN PESSOAL!"

Em vez de insultos e resmungos, como seria de esperar – aplausos e assobios isso estava fora de questão – ouve-se…nada.

Os personagens ficam pasmados a olhar para a autora.

….

"_Pfff…_"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA" Uma explosão de risos ecoa pela sala. E o motivo de tanta risota? O fato da autora. E que fato era? Um fato de uma banana com uma bazooka.

"HAHAAHAHA! Que fato é esse?"

"Bannanazooka Girl," a autora respondeu, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo. "É o meu fato."

"Oh sim, combina perfeitamente contigo! Hahahaha!" Alguma personagem no meio dos malucos a rebolarem de tanto rir disse.

"Hmpf." A autora ajeita o microfone e muito calmamente diz "Ou vocês se calam ou eu começo a cantar."

No momento em que a autora disse que a outra opção era ela cantar, todos os personagens sentaram-se e ficaram a olhar para ela.

"Óptimo." A autora disse com satisfação "Então vamos ao que interessa. Eu quero que isto seja uma _songfic_. Portanto vocês vão cantar."

"Isso não é uma _songfic!_" Uma personagem disse

A autora coça o rabo "Não importa, passa a ser."

"E achas que vamos alinhar nisso porque…?"

"Porque eu estou a dizer!"

"Deixa pensar…NÃO." As personagens disseram em uníssono. Até parece que andaram a treinar.

"Oh va lá gente, é uma prenda para o Lemi, ele faz anos!"

"EEEHHHHHHHH?" Toda a atenção é voltada para Lemi, que estava a falar para a manga, sem se ter apercebido do que a autora dissera.

"Fazes anos?"

"Oh…" Lemi faz uma cara pensativa por momentos "Está certo…hoje faço anos…"

"E quantos é que fazes?"

Lemi sorri maliciosamente "Isso tu sabes…só que já te esqueceste…"

A autora tosse para o microfone, voltando as atenções para ela "Bem, então podemos avançar? " As personagens acenam em concordância e a autora continua "Vamos cantar a 'This is Halloween', mas é preciso distribuir os papéis, portanto venham cá para decidirmos isso."

"Eu não vou fazer parte dessa palhaçada." Birne resmungou.

"Oh está bem…Se te obrigasse espancavas-me de certeza…" a autora murmura.

Passado um bom bocado a decidir os papéis, decidiu-se da seguinte forma:

**[Raph ****e Sophia]**

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

**[Leo e Fried]**  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

**[Anna e Annie]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

**[Haru e Mitch]**  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbours gonna die of  
fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

**[David]**  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

**[Litah]**  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

**[Todos]**  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

E estava tudo pronto. Mas quando iam a começar o espectáculo, repararam em algo. Ou melhor, repararam em duas coisas.

Birne fora-se embora – até aí, nenhuma novidade, Birne não gosta de festas; O Lemi…bem, para termos uma imagem muito diferente da dele…Lemi estava ferrado a dormir num _puffe. _Bem, ele não passa de uma criança afinal. Mas…ele estava tapado com um cobertor…Birne não faria isso…E os restantes estavam todos ocupados a preparar-se para actuar…Então…quem?

Mistério de Halloween.

Ou talvez não.

* * *

**N/A – **Eu sei…não faz sentido nenhum… mas ei, é Halloween e vem da minha mente, não é suposto fazer sentido.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Feliz Halloween!

Ps: Ah e para quem não sabe, _Akte _é o nome que decidi dar à minha história.

~Anna Ildefonso


End file.
